


Watching Until the Day I'm Forgiven

by Kelo51



Series: Watching AUs [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, Suicide Attempt, more like a reading the fic fic, watching the show fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo51/pseuds/Kelo51
Series: Watching AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the day I'm Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356742) by [sommer_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommer_annie/pseuds/sommer_annie). 



When everyone was mysteriously teleported to a theater, Gakushuu was sure to act frazzled. Internally, he was just sighing. What was happening now? More importantly, why wasnt he informed by The Department beforehand?

His eyes widened when he saw Gretel, Rilliane, and Ikeda there too, looking just as confused. So this wasnt a Department matter then. 

He was about to question them when a person appeared.

They were behind a clear wall, so no one could reach them, but they could all still see them. 

"Hello! I am Kelo, and I am the reason you are all here today."

Karasuma snarled, "Who are you? How did you get us here? What is your purpose?"

"Wow, lots of questions," Kelo said, "but I'll answer them! I'm Kelo, although I believe I already told you that. My purpose in bringing you here was to help you understand one of your classmates better. As for how I got you here... I think I'll keep that a secret for now."

"Which classmate," Nagisa asked.

"Good question Nagisa! The one and only Gakushuu Asano!"

Gakushuu shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him. 

_'Will this reveal the secrets of the Department?'_ all the Reapers wondered.

"Why him," Karma complained, "we already know everything about him."

"Oh," Kelo started, a twinkle in their eye, "I think that there's still some things to learn. Right Gretel?"

Gretel narrowed her eyes. It was clear she was suspicious of this mysterious figure. 

Class 3-E started, noticing the three strangers for the first time. "Who are you" Isogai asked, suspicious.

"I'm Rilliane, this is Gretel, and this is Ikeda," Rilliane says, stepping forward. 

"They work for the Department," says Kelo, and Karasuma stiffens. 

"Oh dont worry, they wont cause any harm to you. At least they shouldnt," Kelo says, noticing Karasuma's worry.

"Now. I brought you here to watch the story of Gakushuu Asano. Let's get to it, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**_His secret._ **

"Oooo are we going to get some blackmail?" asked Karma

**Gakushu Asano was kno** **wn by many to be the perfect student, he was a student in Class 3-A in Kunugigaoka Junior High School and the leader of the Five Virtuosos. On top of that, he is the Student Council President and the son of the Board Chairman of his school. He was handsome, with his neatly cut strawberry-blond hair and eyes violet that resembled amethyst. Many say that he resembles his father.**

**To the main school building, he was number one ace and was admired by many and to Class-E he was an 'arrogant bastard'. Parents wanted him as their own child and many were desperate to be his 'friend'.**

**He was able to do feats that no normal human can do, his acts looks to be almost 'defying gravity'.**

**His endurance was better than professional athletes.**

**Others yearn to have even a small part of his intelligence.**

**He can speak many languages fluently: French, Korean, English and Portuguese.**

**He won tournaments with little effort, he is first in everything whether if it a contest or school ranking.**

**He is the perfect student of Class-A both physically and academically. He is perfect model pupil…**

**He is the product of his father's education system.**

**Oh how wrong they are… Gakushu Asano as a little secret.**

**_A secret that the living cannot know._ **

"Nice way of putting it," commented Hazama

**It was school day and he walks down the streets towards his school, his violet eyes shine in the morning sunlight and his short strawberry-blond hair bounces from every step he takes.**

**On the way to school, a woman sightly taller than the boy accidently bumped into him, both quickly muttered an apology and Gakushu quickly quicken his walking paced. He arrived at school, avoiding the gazes of admiration from nearby students hastily yet gracefully went to the council room.**

**He opened the door and seeing that there is no-one in the room, he closed it and locked the door behind him. Carefully he took off his contract lenses as he stood in front of the window. Once they were taken off he can barely see anything around him, the world became a blur. His extreme near-sightedness is not his biggest secret of course.**

**His eyes no longer have a beautiful violet colour similar to amethysts. His true colours are reveal, now revealing his chartreuse phosphorescent eyes reflection on the window.**

"Wait, what? That's your biggest secret? Talk about disappointing." Karma said

**He hates wearing contacts, they always irritated his eyes but he has no choice due if he didn't want to arise suspicion. He pulled out a pair of black-framed glasses from his bag and put them on. The world around him has become clear again. He got out a letter from his bag with 'Japanese Branch' labelled across the front in a neat front, and opened it cleanly and swiftly.**

**Reading the contents of the letter, he let out a heavy sigh because he was thinking of his father.**

**_But it doesn't matter anymore, I have committed the most unforgivable act…_ **

"You've murdered someone?!?!?!?" came a cry from 3-E.

"No," snapped Gakushuu

**_And I will work until the day I am forgiven… This is my punishment…_ **

**The boy smile bitterly as he again read his letter,**

**'Gakushu Asano, you are to join Class-E or known as Class End. Do anything deemed necessary to join the class, further information of the task will be sent by Senior Rilliane later in the day.**

**-Grim Reaper Japanese Branch.'**

**This was his darkest secret; Gakushu Asano is a Grim Reaper, whose duty to review and collect souls. To pass them onto the afterlife, to judge to see if they go to heaven or hell.**

**The secret is that Gakushu years ago committed suicide and as punishment became a Grim Reaper. Nobody even knew he was dead, not even his own father, fortunately. Now, acting as if he never died, he was dispatch in his hometown fulfilling the role of he was expected to. Until the day he is forgiven, he must work hard and continuously observe people's deaths.**

**_This was his ultimate crime._ **

There was silence. Then, everyone started talking at once. 

"Grim Reapers are real?"

"You commited suicide?"

"Is that the Department?"

"Quiet down!" yells Kelo. "Yes, Grim Reapers are real. So are demons and Angels. Yes, Gakushuu has commited suicide and is now dead. And yes, the Grim Reapers are the Department. Now, lets continue."

"Wait," says Nagisa, a confused look on his face, "does this mean you got second place on purpose?"

Gakushuu just nodded, "it was my mission."

Karma looked murderous.

Gakushuu took his contacts out. They were itchy and the class knew the truth now anyway.

"This is going to land me in deep trouble with William," he muttered, and the TV started up again.

**Even in death, he was top in his classes of the Grim Reaper ways and passed his class in under a month with flying colours. He was still prideful of his accomplishments after and before his demise, it is hard to change that aspect of his especially after years of being taught that way. However it felt different from when he was alive, it is something that he can't explain.**

**'The exams should be in a couple of days' he thought and places his contacts back in, his eyes regaining their violet colour. He already knew what to do to demote himself to Class-E, unfortunately enough. _God damned my pride!_**

**But he knew something strange was going on in that class especially with the rumours he was hearing. 'I've always wonder how the students for that class manage to suddenly increase their physical abilities ever since the Sport Festival. Their sudden improvement in grades and academic ability is a mystery as well.**

**Checking his watch seeing that there is only a few minutes until the bell rings, he review his retrieval list for tonight's shift.**

* * *

**_His story;_ **

**Before Junior High started, Gakushu spotted many differences of himself from the other students around him. Because that he has to be number one in everything, he found it so alien when parents praised their children for passing a test or a subject.**

**"You can do better next time but good job."**

**"I'm proud of you."**

**"You did your very best, I know that you studied hard for that test."**

**These were some of the examples he heard from parents. If he gets one mark off from perfection then he was be subjected to ridiculed by his father. And no matter how 'perfect' he was, he would never be praised by that man.**

**He had to do best in cram school, volunteer work, council meetings and outside classes from school. He was so tired, he envied the children his age who hang out with their friends without too much care while he was stuck in his room studying.**

**I have to be perfect. I have to be number one. I have to get 100%.**

**On his way to school, he spotted a family of three playing in the local park. When a boy about the aged of four scrapped his knee and started to cry. His father and mother rushed to him and comforting him, he envied that small boy when he was hugged by his father.**

**His father would have never done such a thing, he was never comforted but instead he was criticised for being so weak.**

**_What's it like to be hugged? To be comforted? To be loved unconditionally?_ **

**_Why I am not allow that?_ **

**Eventually he snapped, such pressure would break a young child.**

**_Why do I have be to perfect? Why do I have to be number one? Why do I have to get 100% at everything? Why…?_ **

**_Why am I the only one that has to do this?_ **

**This conflicted the young boy, his teachers say that grades are not everything while his father say the opposite.**

**He wanted to escape this confliction battling inside of him … However he knew that his father would never allow such as thing, it would mean that his son is weak.**

**So he hid behind a mask of formality, he never talked to anyone and especially his father of how he felt. This feeling of his…**

**Even at such a young age, his life ahead of him looked so bleak. His father was too strong! Gakushu could never escape him, he was for certain, forever as a display to show off for his father, forever in his shadow. He was facing a life-time of work and fake politeness all while feeling empty inside. The boy couldn't bare living such a meaningless life devoid of any joy or love.**

**This feeling inside of him grew, he did what he was expected to do until the long school holidays came and then his ultimate plan will be completed.**

**He always loved nature, months before the holidays came he planned to have a small camp in the forest alone. He packed everything he needed and without a secret thought from his father thankfully, so he set off to the rural side of Japan.**

**On the way to the bus stop, he forged a medical note and went to the pharmacy far from his father's prying eyes. The pharmacy thought nothing of it, they thought that he was on an errand for his parents. Three bottles of sleeping pills were brought and he went to his final destination.**

**As he walks deeper into the forest, he spotted the perfect spot to sit at. He felt no fear or apprehension, just a dull sense of relief that he be leading this meaningless life behind. Who know? Maybe he would have a better chance in the next life? He didn't care about anyone here and nobody cared about him, not truly…**

**With a bottle of water to help swallow, he consumed the pills that was enough to kill an adult while he watches the blue sky slowly turn to a brilliant golden orange as the sun set.**

**Before the effect of the pills kicked in, he thought back at any happy memories he can find other than his achievements. Nothing, he felt no happiness in his life…**

**His brain slowly becomes numb, his eyes became heavy, he felt as if he was floating away from the world outside.**

**This is probably the happiest he felt in a long time if ever, slowly Gakushu drifted away and accepting of his eternal slumber.**

**At age 10, he committed suicide by overdose of sleeping pills as he laid in the forest surrounded by small animals. At least he wouldn't be so alone he thought before his last breath came.**

**He would never expect that the next time he would ever open his eyes but he did. He would wake in a white room in bed. Too confused to be scared but quickly afterwards the fear kicks in, did his father caught him? His eyes can't seem to focus properly with his blurred and terrible vision. He certainly doesn't remember of having terrible eyesight.**

**He would never expect of a woman in black next to him saying, "Hello Gakushu Asano, you are our youngest Grim Reaper I have seen yet."**

**"I will be teaching you the rope of your new life now."**

**"I am your senior, the names Rilliane."**

**He would never imagine that his senior Rilliane would become the paternal figure he always wanted…**

There was silence. Rilliane was hugging Gakushuu, and Gretel looked ready to commit murder. No one knew what to say. 

Kelo shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry for exposing this Gakushuu, but it was necessary." they mutter to him. 

Gakushuu just stiffened himself and put his mask back on. 


End file.
